A variety of materials having the physical and aesthetic properties desirable for use as gemstones are widely available. However, many of these materials but do not always have an aesthetically pleasing appearance. A variety of procedures have been employed in the art to improve the physical and/or aesthetic properties of minerals, e.g., electron beam irradiation, Cobalt-60 irradiation, neutron bombardment, exposure to intense heat, and the like.
Each of the above-described prior art methods suffer from significant drawbacks in terms of cost, safety, efficacy, and the like. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to readily impart enhanced and/or modified color to materials useful as gemstones employing readily practiced methods which do not suffer from the drawbacks of prior art methods.